Day 484
by wineflu
Summary: Diane has a big night, makes some new friends and sheds some wisdom. Chapter 1 uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

"It was 6.30am and Diane Lockhart was unsurespan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanquite how her night had ended up like this-feet up in a strangers apartment, having not been to bed and still drinking while she watched Meghan Markle enter St George's chapel.

She wondered if this was part of getting her life together, probably not in all honesty but she hadn't regretted this in the slightest.

It had all started with Friday night office drinks, a semi-regular, somewhat casual affair. This went ahead as per normal, a partner often put their card behind the bar and picked up the tab. Tonight was no exception and it was Diane's shout. Very often their work drinks would result in a drink of choice for most people that night, a couple of months ago everyone had been drinking tequila sunrises, last time it was port. One particular disastrous night it had been long island iced teas. Tonight it was espresso martinis; which Diane credited to her ability to still be awake at 6am. Within the bar they were at tonight, a Marissa recommendation-covered with neon lights and parasols, Diane had bumped into an old acquaintance from before she had formed Lockhart Gardner.

'Mandy Hildersley, is that you?' Diane touched the woman's arm gently and smiled. Diane had worked her husband, who was a prominent tax attorney, though she hadn't seen or heard about him in years. Mandy herself was a nurse and last Diane knew she was manager of a learning disability home.

'Diane? Oh it's lovely to see you. How are you?" She was a stocky woman with curly blonde hair. The two women embraced,

'Oh I'm very well, is Daniel with you?' Diane asked referring to her husband, Mandy laughed and held up her left hand revealing fingers with no rings.

"Goodness it has been a while, no long divorced! Are you here with anyone? Come lets grab a table and catch up, I'm waiting on some friends but i seem to have arrived much earlier than them.

The two women sat down, and Diane instantly remembered why she had enjoyed Mandy's company during the many work do's they had attended together. She was a business woman, with a black sense of humour.

"'So you divorced Rick?' Diane asked, referring to her ex-husband.

"'Oh yes, now that is a story for a few beverages in. I heard you married a republican?' It was now Diane's turn to hold her hand, showing her wedding ring.

"'Guilty as charged, again another story for after a few. Tell me all about what you have been doing."

Since splitting up with her husband, Mandy had focussed on her career more, working for a disability think tank with a focus on children with complex health needs. She had now retired and was doing a bit of freelance consulting work using her skills as a clinical manager. Two of her children still lived in Chicago and both had young children. The conversation was beginning to turn to what Diane had been doing, when three other women arrived. Mandy beamed at them,

"'Hello ladies!' She stood up and embraced each one in turn. 'This is Diane Lockhart, she used to work with Rick! Diane, these are Nicki, Alison and Mhari. It was now Diane's turn to stand up, and greet them in turn. 'I met these three on a trip to the UK a few years back.'

The three women were over on holiday together, and were in Chicago for sightseeing and to pick up Mandy before continuing on a girls trip to Hawaii. Nicki was a social worker by trade, but was now doing less of the actual social worker and more management, Nicki was of a similar age to Mandy and looked like quite the character with short red hair. Alison worked for NHS England in London overseeing a part of children's care, she was a bit younger probably in her mid to late forties, she was a larger lady with blonde hair and a friendly smile. Diane couldn't work out how Mhari fit into this posse, as she had kept quiet for the most part, Diane had only managed to ascertain that she was from the North of England and was in her late thirties/early forties and was dressed impeccably but didn't appear to be clinical unlike the other three women. Diane got the impression that if she was to know more about England's health circles she might have been quite impressed by the company she was keeping.

She glanced over to her firm drinks were, she could see the numbers had dispensed a lot. It was mostly the younger staff there now, and they looked like they were gearing up to take their night onwards.

'Diane, we are going to get dinner, would you like to come too?' Mandy asked, Diane considered saying no and ending the night there. She was feeling a bit tipsy and Kurt's flight got in early the next morning and yet her gut told her that she should continue on. Diane replied in the affirmative and send Kurt a txt,

'Ran into old friend, going to dinner with her. Unexpected night. See you tomorrow x'.

Their night had continued, Diane was amazed just how included she felt in this group of women who she in all honesty didn't know all that well, however the night went on and the wine was flowing, as was the conversation. Mandy told her all about her divorce and how it was the best thing she ever did. Her and her husband had just wanted different things from life, he was now working in a small firm in Colorado and spent most of his time skiing and hiking, he had remarried and was very happy. Mandy herself was currently dating a retired widowed doctor that she had known many years ago and was equally happy. Diane in return told her about her own marital adventure. Later on Diane found her immersed in a slightly drunken discussion on health policy with Nicki and Alison and the merits of a universal health care system.

It was about 1.30am when Mhari stood up, and invited everyone back to her accomodation. Diane this time declined, however the four other women promptly told her this was not an option. Diane blinked almost in shock, laughed and followed the women into a taxi van,

The apartment she ended up in was an enormous penthouse. It was clearly newly renovated and had a good view of the cities skyscrapers. Mandy set herself the task of getting the group wine, Diane positioned herself at the kitchen bar. Mhari came and sat down next to Diane,

'I'm sorry i haven't spoken to you much tonight,' She confessed,

'That's alright. Are you a nurse as well?' Diane asked,

'Oh goodness me no! When I was 18 I thought about it, but I'm not really one for blood…or body fluids…'

'How do you know the group?'

'Well I started off doing administration within the National Health Service when I finished high school, and working with Alison way back about twenty years ago. But now I run a clothing firm.'

'Oh a clothing firm, will I have heard of them?'

'Not likely! I originally created it to make clothes for disabled people to make them more easily wearable, but also make them fashionable. Too long has the notion existed that just because someone is different abled means that they don't care about their appearance. That still is quite a niche market, so I've expanded and now my primary business is from plus size clothing.' Diane nodded. 'So yeah, I'm thinking about opening a flagship shop over here, as I've been doing very well from online sales from US buyers. We shall see. This is also how i know this lot! I kept in contact with Ali, and then met this lot through the grapevine over the years!'

Diane realised that this could be a good opportunity to pitch her firm but then thought again. She was in no way sober enough to do this and also couldn't be bothered as she was enjoying a girls night with no shop talk. She asked Mhari more about her clothing range, and was genuinely interested at the technology that was used. This proceeded for a bit, when Mhari through a conversation changer into the mix,

'I'm not one to beat around the bush Diane.' She said, Diane was confused about where this conversation was going. 'And i'm sorry if this sounds a bit personal, but I'm about three wines too late to care that much.'

Diane laughed, 'Oh go ahead'

'I have to admit, I was dropping some eaves earlier when you and Mandy were talking about marriage.' Diane raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. Mhari was fidgeting with her wedding band. 'How do you do it?'

'Do what?'

'Maintain a marriage with someone when your political views are so…so seperate. I mean I can't remember a time when it was ever this divisive politically, like not even between the left and the right but almost between anyone who does't share the exact same views.' She paused to drink. 'My marriage has been so strained since Brexit since I found out Lewis voted leave. I'm just so angry about everything all the time, I feel this huge sense of almost resentment towards a large percentage of the population and particularly towards my husband and he just doesn't understand at all. I mean how do you cope with a Republican husband and Trump in the White House?'

'Oh goodness I'm not one to talk, we were separated for a good while before Trump and our political views didn't factor into our separation.' Mhari looked interested, 'He cheated.' Mhari nodded in response and offered Diane a conciliatory pat on the arm, 'Oh no, I don't need sympathy. While I wouldn't say that infidelity is easy to get over, I found it easier to mentally get over than the potential that my husband might have voted for Trump and while in deep down I don't think I ever truly believed that he did, it is hard when you are so angry and so hurt. I share your sentiments about being angry all the time, I've spent a large part of the year feeling like I'm insane. But when it comes to my husband, I mean we only got back together a week ago and part of that was because I found out he didn't vote Trump.' Diane could really tell that she had been drinking, this was all a bit open and yet she finished her monologue and took a rather hefty swig of wine,

'Why are you here?' Mhari asked laughing! 'Shouldn't you be enjoying each others company?'

'Oh his flight gets in early tomorrow, so I'm not being too terrible. So where is your husband now?'

'He is at home with the kids, we do have a good arrangement. He is less career focussed than me and was more than happy to stay at home and work part time. It's great that he isn't as ambitious as me, and he has been so wonderful about making sacrifices to let me live my life and develop my business. And I do love him. He makes me laugh and he is so wonderful with the children, but I cannot get over the fact he voted leave.'

'You need to work out whether the good outweighs the bad, and whether you can get over this, and there is no right or wrong answer as you have to pick the version of yourself you can live with. I married someone…' Diane decided to not say anti-choice as drunk as she was she didn't want to bring this conversation up, 'whose entire life revolves around guns, and I dealt with it even if my moral compass was a bit confused'. Diane paused not sure how to continue on from here,

'I think you need to decide your own Brexit, do you leave or do you stay?' Diane said as wisely as she could, words slightly slurred,

'Oh wise one, please teach me your ways'. The two women dissolved into giggles and with that made their way to the lounge, Mandy was putting on the tv humming here comes the bride, switching the channel to one showing the royal wedding.

'Oh i had forgotten that this was on' Diane admitted, The three UK women feigned shock, and Ali pulled out a plastic bag that seemed to be filled with an assortment of costume pieces, 'The American princess' she put a tiara on Diane, head, 'Our queen' she put a crown on Mandy's head and also a feather boa and a wand, 'Prince William', she put a bald cap and another crown on Nicki, 'In the words of my son, you are the Archbishop of Banterbury', putting a large glittery cross necklace and mitre on Mhari, 'and finally for myself, Prince Charles.' It was a hens night penis headband that flashed. During this ritual they had all been in fits of giggles.  
Ali, then pulled out some sheets of paper and pens and gave each person a copy, it was royal wedding bingo. 'Were you expecting someone else?' Diane was surprised that they had an extra copy,

'Oh one must always prepare for a guest.' Mandy said in a plummy accent waving her wand, By this time it was nearly 5am, they watched the celebrity guests enter the church happily playing bingo, making commentaries about the fashion choices, Ali and Mhari trying their best to impersonate Joan Rivers,

'Flight just landed, be home soon', her phone buzzed. It was Kurt. Diane chuckled to herself. How on earth could she explain to him that she was still out, but also could she get a lift home? She tried her luck and replied asking if he would pick her up. He said that he would an estimated he would be there for around 7.30am. In the background, Mhari was popping open a bottle of champagne, just in time for the queen to arrive on the screen,

The rest of the wedding ceremony was an amusing affair in the apartment. Nicki was quite emotional and through quite a few tears said multiple times how proud Diana would be of her son. Mandy was sound asleep in an arm chair. Ali and Mhari were polishing off the champagne. At around 7.15am Diane thought it would be a good move to head downstairs, making a quick stop to the bathroom to check her makeup wasn't too horrifically smudged and to rub a bit of toothpaste round her mouth as while she was fairly certain that she would smell like a brewery, she didn't want to taste of one. As she came out of the bathroom Mhari was waiting,

'Diane. Not my most appropriate timing, as I am quite boozed' Mhari said, she thrust a business card in Diane's hand with a mobile number written on it, 'I potentially am in the market for a law firm. I'm in Chicago until Thursday before I go to Hawaii' she imitated a hula dancer. 'Or i'll be back for a few days in two weeks, call me…or else I'll call you'. Diane accepted her card and thanked her,

'I can't stop Brexit'. Diane said. Mhari laughed. Diane came back in and bid farewell to the group,

'Hold up, how are you getting home?' Mandy said groggily from the armchair,

'Oh Kurt is coming to pick me up.' Well this caused a ruckus, and they all insisted on escorting Diane down to meet him. She could see Kurt's car outside the building as they walked across the lobby, looking like a right scene still in their costumes. Diane saw his eyebrows raise and then he cracked a small smile at the sight of her wearing a tiara and being escorted to his car by a woman wearing a penis headdress.

'Oh your majesty, your chariot awaits' Mandy said as they reached the car. Diane hugged all the women in turn. They all were looking at Kurt with interest. Diane quickly said her goodbyes and put her personal number in Mandy's phone vowing to actually keep in contact. She got into the car and the group of women headed back inside while waving.

'Big night huh?' Kurt asked, Diane was rather amused by the slight smirk on his face. She didn't think he had ever seen her this drunk, tipsy yes.

'Oh very small. Highly uneventful.' Diane replied in a deliberately high pitched voice. She enthusiastically told him all about her night as he drove to her apartment. She did have the window of the car slightly open to get some fresh air in her face as she felt ever so slightly nauseous and very hungry.

Once they arrived, Diane started to appreciate just how tired she was and that she was sobering up and heading towards a rather large hangover, something she hadn't experienced in quite some time.

'Are you tired?' She asked him, feeling slightly guilty again that she would in all likelihood be a complete write off for the rest of the day, if not weekend. That was a problem for future her, right now she just wanted bed and in all honesty some cuddles. Diane set about getting ready for bed, having a shower. As she showered he was unpacking. She was slightly ashamed that she dry wretched a couple of times in the shower, like a teenager who had raided their parents liquor cabinet. Kurt must have heard her, and stuck his head inside the shower.

'You alright?' Diane winked, a wiggled her hips slightly. The joys of being drunk, her mind was telling her to just be low key and yet she was determined to behave like a bit of a ratbag. Kurt laughed and shook his head. She wasn't fooling anyone.

Diane came out to a large bottle of water and some painkillers ready made on the bedside table and Kurt was making toasted sandwiches, Diane came over and cuddled him from behind, kissing his back. He gently moved her off him and directed her to a seat and served up a sandwich. Diane couldn't remember the last time she ate bread let alone a a toasted sandwich but she hungrily ate it and had a cup of green tea with some aspirin. Kurt took her plate away and gently kissed her on the forehead.

Head spinning slightly, eyes feeling so very heavy, Diane eased to bed at the astonishing time of 8.30am. She was half asleep when she felt a weight enter the bed and was promptly pulled into the little spoon position. Kurt placed a kiss on her cheek,

'I like this side of you too' He said,

'What side?' She asked,

'This party side. You are an enigma'

'What a word' she mumbled, 'Not enigma just pissed'

'Shhhhh' He kissed her again. 'I love you.'

'No words. Just sleep.' With that Diane drifted off into a deep sleep.

"A/N I don't know whether to leave this as a one shot or to add to it. I mean I started writing this as an elaborate attempt to write David Lee into TGF as I miss him a lot as a character.


	2. A hungover day

Diane woke up, feeling rather hazy. She remembered coming home and going to bed, yet was still surprised to find herself in bed with Kurt and still alive despite her vast alcohol consumptions the previous night. Kurt was propped up next to her reading a book,

'Good morning' she said groggily, rolling over to snuggle into his side. 'Have you been awake long?'

'Not too long, how are you feeling?' He kissed the top of her head gently.

'Well I haven't moved much but right now I feel fine. I shouldn't feel this fine. Was I terribly behaved?' She asked, while she could remember she was never sure if her drunken self was a truly accurate narrator. She buried her head into his arm in mock embarrassment.

Kurt smirked, 'You were cheeky, and your friends seemed fun.' Kurt put the book down and lifted his arm up as to properly cuddle her. 'What do you want to do today?'

'Oh well I was thinking we could spend the day in bed together,' she replied trying to sound like this offer was a seductive one not because she did not want to move. Kurt chucked seeming to read her mind. He leant in to kiss her on the mouth. She smiled and he kissed her again, this time trying to deepen the kiss.  
Diane was acutely aware of her morning breath and the fact she probably smelt and tasted like a box of wine, a thought even more concerning based on the fact she showered before she went to bed. A shower and teeth clean were much needed.

'Soon'. She said. Not wanting to extrapolate on that as all her energy was focused on getting out of bed. She cleaned her teeth first before getting into a rather cold shower, she felt like she was sweating wine, and stood there for a while, not thinking of anything other than how nice the shower felt. Eventually she started getting cold and felt reasonably fine.

She made her way back the bedroom, Kurt hadn't moved and was still reading, she looked at the book, The Holcroft Covenant. She downed the glass of water on the bedside table, took some pain killers and slipped into bed. Reclaiming her previous position, with Kurt's arm wrapped around her, she lay there watching him read.

'I love watching you.' Kurt raised an eyebrow and went to put the book down. 'Oh don't do that, can you read to me? Just from wherever you were up to.' She asked. Kurt sighed and began to read to her. Diane closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment. She couldn't remember the last day she had like this and loved it.

After a while of this, she began to watch her husband read again. Diane could never quite place why she found him so fascinating. Everything that he did, she just thought he was wonderful. He finished the chapter he was on and put down the book. He looked back at her, she beamed at him. He kissed her gently. She stroked his cheek and her fingers brushed his lips which he kissed softly. She kissed him, this time it was still gentle but deeper. He rolled over slightly, so Diane was lying on her back, he leaned over and kissed on both cheeks, before her lips. She kissed his neck, running her fingers through his hair. He moaned quietly, she kept kissing his neck. His hands were playing with the tie of her dressing gown, opening it. He began to kiss his way down from her face down her body, Diane let out a sigh and closed her eyes, happily letting herself be spoiled by her husband.

A while later, Diane lay in Kurt's arms, feeling very relaxed, though she was increasingly aware of how hungry she was. 'I'm hungry.' She looked at the bedside clock, the time was nearly midday. 'Let's get brunch.'

'That is not a meal.' Kurt replied. Diane rolled her eyes, and rolled over, and sat on the side of the bed. Her head was spinning slightly and she was slightly worried that she was still a bit drunk, and that her hangover hadn't actually kicked in.

'Lunch then. Happy?' Kurt nodded. Diane knew she didn't have much food in the house. She never did, this was mostly because she wasn't home much. She had never been much of a chef, she had a subscription to a service that mailed her ingredients and recipes for dinners. This suited her well, she could adjust how many nights they sent her each week depending on her schedule and it saved her the hassle of trying to work out and shop what she was going to eat. However it did mean that generally her fridge consisted primarily of milk and wine. 'Let's go out,'

She got changed into trousers containing the highest percentage of elastane that she owned and slightly oversized linen shirt. Combined with a large dark pair of sunglasses she felt that she could hide her suffering. Luckily the lunch spot she had in mind was but a short walk away, it was one of those joint's that journalists loved to rib millennial's about. Lots of things with sour dough, quinoa and avocado. Diane was particularly fond of one meal, 'The Downpayment', which was two poached eggs with smashed avocado and feta on a sourdough base. Kurt was rather true to form, choosing the Eggs Benedict option, easily satisfied with any meal containing bacon.

Diane was reading politico on her phone, sipping away at her coffee. Kurt was also looking at his phone, though she was unclear what he was reading. 'I was watching tv the other night in the hotel, it was some show with an English lady, very fancy. Reminded me of you a bit.' Diane put her phone down and raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah, she was doing the Trans-Siberian train journey from Hong Kong to Moscow.' Diane was unsure where this was going, 'Anyway, I think you should watch this, as I think we should go away and I think this would be a hell of an adventure'.

Diane blinked, 'Well I never, Kurt McVeigh openly suggesting to go on holiday to Russia.'

Kurt chuckled, 'Yip. Well it looks less full of communists than I thought and besides, your man Tolstoy is from there.'

'That he is. Well I certainly shall watch it, I do want to go back to Europe, though in all fairness I was thinking the French Rivera or the Amalfi coast.'

'Why not both?'

'In one holiday? That's a long time to be away from work!'

'Two holidays then. Let's do Italy first.' He said, 'But let's go soon.'

'We could try for August?' Diane suggested, a week in the Italian sun, swimming in the Med sounded heavenly. She was mentally planning a trip, four nights in Positano, Three in Capri. 'Where else do you want to travel to?' She asked, she was excited that finally might be a position where they could get away and do some travelling beyond domestic weekends away.

Kurt thought about this. 'Scotland, parts of Australia, back to Costa Rica.'

Diane smiled, 'We can do all of those.' She leaned over and kissed him. Their food arrived shortly afterwards, and with a second coffee inside her and a hearty meal Diane was almost feeling back to normal.

They made their way back to her apartment, which was going on the market next week. She never thought she would be excited to sell her apartment, however it just felt right.

Kurt was sitting on the couch, he was watching a film he found on Netflix, Hunt for the Wilderpeople, though for the most part it was background noise as he was having problems understanding exactly what they were saying. Diane was lying down, head on his lap with her laptop open looking at accommodation in Italy. 'Hun, how do you feel about four days in Positano, three in Capri? and do you want a hotel or a private apartment?'

'Yip that's fine. I don't mind but maybe a private apartment. How busy is Positano?'

'Rather, would you prefer to stay somewhere quieter? I'll have a look'. Diane wasn't fussed about this, a day trip to Positano, a day trip to Ravello, a day in Pompeii and wine tasting and a rest day. It would be a perfect holiday and much needed. She hadn't been to Italy in a long time, the last time being a trip to Tuscany. Usually her trips to Europe were centered around France.

Two hours later, they had flights booked for late August, accommodation booked, having opted for Amalfi itself in a private apartment. They were in a hotel on Capri. She felt slightly guilty about not checking with work, but her calendar seemed reasonably empty and in fairness she hadn't taken any leave since starting. Kurt had suggested they book a week off around Christmas as well, he suggested Australia. Diane was of the mind that if they were to go Australia then they'd need more than a week, but she did agree with him that a Southern Hemisphere summer break would be lovely.

It was about 3.30 in the afternoon, neither one had moved off the couch.

'Let's start watching a tv show.' Diane suggested, 'I think that's what married people do. They watch tv shows together.'

Kurt chuckled. 'If that's what you want.' Diane tried netflix, Kurt's Trans-Siberia show wasn't on there, so they settled on The Crown. Diane had heard Marissa raving about it, and had read that The Queen herself watched it.

Diane felt so relaxed. She hadn't felt this happy for what felt like years, and in all fairness it probably was years. She was so ready to live the rest of her life like this and grow old with Kurt. As she lay there on the sofa, his hand gently running through her hair, Diane's life felt so very in place.


End file.
